


secret scarlet

by secretlovesick



Category: DREAM!ing (Video Game)
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 07:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15681009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretlovesick/pseuds/secretlovesick
Summary: Mikekado-senpai, his crush and roommate, was currently on his bed, with him, sitting on his legs. It was a surreal situation for Touji, as he’d never thought he would be in such a situation in his lifetime.





	secret scarlet

**Author's Note:**

> this game came out 6 days ago and here we are. Here we fucking are
> 
> (warning that this could be ooc, as most of this is based on my understanding of their characters with what we have so far...not that anyone will read this though)

“Mi-Mi-Mi-Mimikekado-s-senpai-“ Touji’s face bloomed red as he stuttered, unable to form a coherent sentence. Mikekado-senpai, his crush and roommate, was currently on his bed, with him,  _ sitting on his legs.  _ It was a surreal situation for Touji, as he’d never thought he would be in such a situation in his lifetime-

“Touji.” Shion’s hands felt so,  _ so _ soft against his wrists. The grip wasn’t anywhere near what Touji would call gentle, but her hands were delicate, a light coating of blue nail polish on her nails. 

_ ‘A-As expect of a woman—‘  _ Touji thought quickly, before answering “Y-Yes?!” He almost choked on his tongue, his palms feeling moist already. 

Nothing had happened, really, and Shion hadn’t said anything yet other than his name, but simply the thought of being in the presence of his crush, who was pretty much  _ sitting _ on him was…

Shion laughed quietly, a mysterious smile on his- _ her _ pink lips. She detached her hand from his wrist and brought it to Touji’s cheek, barely grazing his lips with her thumb. “Do you want to kiss me, Touji?” The question was asked so softly, a brief sound in the air that you would miss if you weren’t paying attention.

Touji shrieked, gawking at Shion’s face stupidly, his cheeks suddenly doubling in colour. “D-Dd-Do-Do I what want do...D-D-...Kiss!?” Shion looked at him through his-her? lashes, making deep eye contact with Touji. The action only seemed to embarrass him further, his breathing becoming slightly erratic.

“Do you?” Shion gently caressed the blonde’s cheek, feeling the warmth of Touji blush in his palm. 

Touji closed his eyes, feeling almost on the verge of hyperventilating. He had to stop reacting like this, he was an  _ elite.  _ Things like this should not be a big deal to him, especially not a… a… kiss… “I-I-I-I d-don’t know!” 

The older boy shifted closer to the blonde, his face barely inches away from Touji’s. “You do know.” 

Something felt like it snapped inside of him. “M-M-M-Maybe?!” Touji’s voiced cracked, and a bead of sweat was dripping down his temple. Why was this happening? More importantly,  _ how _ was this happening? What started this in the first place?  _ And why did he feel like he couldn’t escape? _

Shion leaned back, sitting on Touji’s legs. “Hmm…” He brushed parts of his hair back, observing Touji in his ever mysterious stare.

Touji almost looked like he was shaking, his hands trembling from how many emotions he felt at once at the moment.  _ ‘...Cute.’ _ Shion smiled, the expression barely noticeable on his lips. Touji was quite the cute plaything; he reacted to pretty much  _ everything _ Shion did, and with such intensity. 

Playing with innocent boys was pretty fun, and Touji was no exception.

Honestly, Shion hadn’t expected to take such a strong liking to him. It felt almost concerning, but he could think about those things later.

Right now was not the time for those kind of thoughts.

Shion’s hand hovered Touji’s shoulder, watching his reaction, before finally laying it down on it, delicately gripping the fabric of Touji’s expensive pyjama. Bouncing back towards the blonde, his face now barely an inch from the other’s ear, the shorter male let out a soft laugh.

“I’ll do it.” Shion whispered, voice silky and honeyed right in Touji’s ear. He squawked, jumping in place. The expression on his face was hilarious, looking as red as a tomato with his mouth open.

“D-D-D-D-Do it?!” Was Mikekado-senpai really suggesting it? Was this really happening? Maybe this was a dream. Maybe Touji actually died 5 minutes ago, when this all started, and this was the afterlife. What a beautiful afterlife. But, wait, would this mean his first kiss was going to be with  _ Mikekado-senpai? _ Was he more experienced than him? Wh-

“Touji.”

Touji screeched, pretty much shaking into place. “Y-Yes?!?”

Shion sighed softly, although more affectionately than annoyedly. “Answer me.” 

“I-I, um…” Touji swallowed heavily, and his eyes shifted up and down, feeling too extremely embarrassed to even make eye contact with Shion. His cheeks hadn’t changed in colour, now almost to the shade scarlet.

‘ _ He really is cute. _ ’ Shion thought to himself, humming.

“M-M-Mikekado-s-senpai, I-I—I….I’m...“ Before he could finish the meat of his sentence, Shion quickly covered Touji’s lips with his own in a chaste kiss. The blonde froze on the spot, his mind unable to comprehend anything that was happening in the current moment. While the older male had closed his eyes, Touji’s had kept his own open, too shaken to do anything but  _ stare. _

All Touji could feel was how his senpai’s mouth was so  _ warm _ , and the gentle caress of his lips felt softer than he would have ever expected. There was a subtle, barely present taste of cherry floating around in their joined kiss, surely due to Shion’s lipgloss.

Shion delicately broke their kiss, licking his own lips afterwards. He smiled, mysterious as always, as he gently lifted up Touji’s chin with his finger. 

A soft, short chuckle escaped Shion’s lips. “You’re pretty cute, Touji.”  
  



End file.
